


You're All I've Ever Wanted (And Still More)

by Metanoiac



Series: Humanformers AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metanoiac/pseuds/Metanoiac
Summary: If you’d look up ‘vanity’ in any dictionary there surely would be a picture of Starscream attached, so a day where lovers are supposed to celebrate their companionship with an obscene amount of reverence and gifts had his name on it.Or so Megatron thought.(Starscream has bad memories attached to Valentine's Day. Megatron works to change that.)
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You're All I've Ever Wanted (And Still More)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
> 
> I finally wrote something for a holiday! So, yes, humanformers! Suffice to say I'm far more at home with human terminology as in my eight years of writing fic, I've only started writing robots like what, November?  
> (and english for five years now, I believe? I'm not native)
> 
> BUT I DIGRESS. Quick thing: the elite trine are brothers here! I've seen that headcanon before and really like it, so lol.
> 
> Oh, and, if you happen to want a certain mood for the fic, the songs I've been listening to repeat on whilst writing this:
> 
> Just A Lover – Hayley Williams  
> Townie - Mitski  
> Your Best American Girl - Mitski

Starscream did not like Valentine’s Day.

Suffice to say, it baffled Megatron. 

If you’d look up ‘vanity’ in any dictionary there surely would be a picture of Starscream attached, so a day where lovers are supposed to celebrate their companionship with an obscene amount of reverence and gifts had _his_ name on it.

Or so Megatron thought.

“It’s Valentine’s Day soon,” Megatron mentioned off-handedly, pouring a considerable amount of disinterest into his tone. He observed Starscream’s reaction, from the subtle quirk of his lips to the narrowing of his eyes. The young man clutched his phone if only briefly, fingers clenching. Minor as it was, it did not escape Megatron’s attention.

“So it is,” Starscream had replied nonchalantly. 

Megatron knew better than to push Starscream’s mess of a past to the forefront, so that had been that. They went on as usual, but Starscream hadn’t been as receptive to Megatron’s attentions on that day and went to bed early, utterly miserable.

Though he didn’t push it, it didn’t sit well with Megatron either. 

Within the following months, he approached Skywarp and Thundercracker with a… plan of sorts.

* * *

“You’re _what_?!” Skywarp shrieked, turning heads and eliciting whispers and mutters from the other patrons in the diner. Thundercracker pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh.

“Shut _up,_ ‘Warp,” he sniffed with a good-natured elbow to his brother’s side. He turned his gaze back to Megatron and frowned. “That’s a _bad_ idea. I don’t have to explain that to you, right?” 

Megatron mirrored his frown. “Does he not approve? Do _you_ not approve?” He asked. 

Thundercracker shook his head. “No- no, I mean, _go for it,_ you don’t need _our_ approval. It’s just-” he paused. Skywarp recovered from his earlier outburst and cut in.

“Valentine’s Day. He’s gonna throw a fit,” Skywarp said with an animated gesture. “You’ve been with him- what, a year? Congrats on that by the way, one year of Screamer, you’re either insane or madly in love- same thing, really-” 

“ _‘Warp._ ” Thundercracker glared. Skywarp cut his tangent short and shrugged, stealing another piece of bread from the barely touched basket. He bit off a piece and continued with his mouth full. Megatron crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Well, anyway- look, it’s not a good day for him. Weird, right? He’s usually _jumping_ at the chance to receive gifts.” Skywarp chuckled and took a swig of the orange juice he’d ordered. Megatron’s own drink stood untouched. The coffee had long gone cold, but he’d only ordered it out of necessity _._

Sensing this was going nowhere, Thundercracker took over. “The only meaningful relationship he’d ever had ended around this time,” he said. Anger crossed his features and Megatron shuddered to think what Starscream’s brothers would do to him if he ever broke the young man’s heart. Not that he was ever planning to.

“This guy set up a proposal. Few days before the wedding - he up and _vanished_.” Thundercracker explained.

Megatron’s eyes shot wide. “Vanished?” He echoed.

“Yeah. Like, we don’t even know what happened to him. Where he went. It’s like- he just stopped existing entirely. It broke Starscream. I still think he’s not entirely over it.” Thundercracker sighed. Part of him looked sad, Megatron observed. “He was a good guy, y’know? But I kinda hate him for that. Star was miserable. Cried for weeks. Refused to come out of bed and snapped at anyone who approached him.” 

“Even-” Megatron began. Skywarp cut in.

“ _Especially us_. God, Megs, haven’t you figured out how he works yet?” 

A wry smile tugged at Megatron’s lips. “I’d assumed he’d be different with his own brothers.” That earned him a chortle from Skywarp and a snort from Thundercracker.

“Fuck no. He’s an asshole, especially to the people he’s supposed to love,” Skywarp laughed. “I guess, that’s, uh, what was it again, TC?” 

“Tough love,” his brother supplied. He took a sip from his previously untouched drink. “I still hate the guy. He was nice, like, the sweetest guy you could find. God only knows why he fell in love with _Screamer_ of all people. Even if what happened wasn’t his fault, he put Star through hell. It took a long time before he let anyone near him again.” There was that look again. Megatron shrunk under the intensity of Thundercracker’s gaze.

“So, _Megatron_ , you have my permission, but if you hurt my brother-” he jabbed a digit at the older man. Megatron raised his hands.

“I know,” he said, lowering them again. He finally risked a sip of his coffee and scowled. Cold, just as he expected. “If I hurt him, you have my full permission to hold me accountable for any of it.” 

Thundercracker nodded. Skywarp smiled knowingly. 

“I’ll be praying for ya, Megs. Maybe next time we’ll see you, you might be _our_ brother-in-law!” he grinned and reached over to jovially pat Megatron on the shoulder. The force of it hurt Skywarp more than it did Megatron, as evident by the younger man rubbing his hand with a scowl. “The hell’s your body _made_ out of? Metal?” 

* * *

There was part one of his plan. With Skywarp’s and Thundercracker’s approval as well as an explanation for Starscream’s behavior, Megatron set the next, trickier part in motion.

Proposing.

* * *

When the day comes, Starscream, as expected, sulks in their bed all day. Megatron doesn’t push him. He only really approaches him around dinner with two take-out pizzas. For someone who grew up as practically nobility, Starscream far prefers to gorge himself with junk food.

“What’s this?” he demands when Megatron hands him one of the boxes, pushing himself into a sitting position. The blankets fall from his body, revealing him to be in another one of Megatron’s shirts. It’s far too big for Starscream and wears more like a dress to his smaller form, but that’s the appeal in it. 

(The fact that his lover wears it, too, and that he’s caught Starscream hugging it to himself and taking in Megatron’s scent makes his heart skip a beat.)

“Dinner,” Megatron states plainly. He sits down next to Starscream, rearranging the pillows to accomodate for his own body as well. “Even if you insist on sulking all day, I’d rather you at least eat something.”

Starscream narrows his eyes suspiciously. Even when he takes a slice. “Right,” he says. “ _Right_.” 

Megatron rolls his eyes. They eat together in relative silence and he only threatens to break it when he wraps an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, gently pulling him to lay against his own chest. Starscream looks up at him with that same suspicion. 

“What?” Megatron asks. Starscream shifts uncomfortably. A myriad of emotions flash on his face and he’s frowning deeply. He sighs then, and reaches up to brush at the corner of Megatron’s mouth.

“You had something there,” he mumbles. Megatron knows it isn’t what he wanted to say. He smiles and grabs Starscream’s wrist, gently kissing his hand. The stubble of his beard itches Starscream’s skin where it touches, eliciting a giggle from his previously compromised partner. _Ticklish_. 

“I suppose I should thank you, then,” Megatron chuckles. Starscream hums noncommittally and relaxes on his lover’s chest, looping an arm over the expanse of it. He absently strokes one of Megatron’s pecs. 

“Hmm,” Starscream agrees. His eyelids droop a little. Megatron moves his hand from Starscream’s wrist to his head, threading his fingers through dark locks. In his misery, Starscream hadn’t bothered to brush his hair, so Megatron very gently works the knots out. He shifts to rubbing Starscream’s scalp with his fingertips, indulging his partner in a soothing massage. 

“Whatever would I be without you,” Megatron whispers, reluctant to break the tranquility of the moment. Starscream, who’d closed his eyes at the touch to his head, opens one to look up at the older man and graces him with a small smile that makes Megatron’s heart flutter. 

“Filthy,” Starscream giggles. He’s content, Megatron observes. He reaches over to grab the empty pizza boxes and tosses them on the floor, shifting Starscream to lay his head on one of his pecs and continues his caress and massage of his lover’s head. He takes a moment to have a good look at him, to appreciate the love he has in case the next phase of his plan royally fucks it all up.

Starscream’s hair is a mess, both from his own lack of care and Megatron’s caresses throwing the curls out of place. Even without makeup Starscream’s eyes are as intense as ever; the kind you can just stare at for hours, getting lost in the vast depths. His eyebrows stand relaxed and his lips are curled to a small, genuine smile, the kind that really brings out the gentle sparkle of his eyes. Megatron loses himself in these tiny details, like the dimples Starscream _hates_ and tries to cover up with makeup - or the birthmark under one of his eyes, only visible when you really look up close but so uniquely _him_. He doesn’t catch Starscream staring back at him until the young man clears his throat.

His cheeks are slightly red. “What? What is it?” He demands. 

“I love you,” Megatron blurts out without any thought. When Starscream tenses rather than reciprocating, Megatron knows this is it. _Now or never_. 

“I know you hate tradition,” he says. Starscream’s brows knit together and he makes to pull away, but Megatron keeps him in place and fishes something from the pocket of his jacket. “I suppose I had to… _compromise_. But I gladly did. For your sake.” 

He hands the box to Starscream. The young man’s hands are shaking when he takes it. 

Megatron coughs. “Starscream, you have enriched my life in ways I never thought to experience. You turned everything I knew upside down.” 

Starscream chooses that moment to open the box. His eyes go wide at the ring he finds inside. The diamond is ridiculously big and the sheer size of it would obscure even Megatron’s thick fingers. Megatron can’t decipher Starscream’s expression. It fills him with anxiety, but he presses on.

“I want you with me. We may be together, but- I want you to be mine as I already am yours. To officially promise you I’ll be there. No matter what. You may be difficult-” Starscream glares. Megatron isn’t deterred. “-I don’t regret a thing. Not a moment with you is wasted. I’d get down on my knees for this, but-” he pauses. Draws a deep breath and takes Starscream’s face in his hands.

“Will you be mine?” 

Starscream refuses to meet his gaze. Even as he pours his vulnerability; his _everything_ into all those words, Starscream doesn’t look at him. Megatron lets go of him and Starscream is out of the door quicker than he can blink.

It burns. He knows he’s vowed to give his lover time and even anticipated this response, but it hurts nonetheless. Megatron lowers his face into his hands.

He’s unsure how many hours have passed when the door creaks open. Someone quietly shuffles inside.

“...Starscream?” Hopeful, he looks up. His suspicions are confirmed; before him stands the object of his affections (and earlier despair) with swollen, red eyes and telling tear-streaks down his cheeks. He swallows thickly.

“...Yes,” Starscream whispers hoarsely. Megatron’s brain ceases function and he _stares_ at him. Starscream sighs in aggravation and plonks down on the bed next to Megatron, showing off his hand. Megatron’s eyes widen when he sees that ring - ridiculous as it is - proudly sitting on Starscream’s finger.

“I’ll marry you, you sappy old ass.” 

Megatron snorts. He takes Starscream in his arms, cradling his now-fiance against his chest. Starscream settles in his embrace, indulging Megatron in his ‘coddling’. He pats Megatron’s arm a little awkwardly. Tentatively, his arms come around Megatron as well and they sit together like that for some time, exchanging nothing but unspoken affection, sniffles and quiet sobs.

Starscream breaks the silence, “You talked to my brothers, didn’t you?” 

“I did,” Megatron admits. He pulls back from the embrace to cup Starscream’s face instead, gently stroking his cheeks. His lover graces him with a small smile. “I wanted their approval.” 

“They’re so over-protective,” he huffs, insistently pressing his face against Megatron’s hands. They’re big enough to hold his entire face in them. Megatron thinks it is endearing. Starscream continues, his voice lowered to a vulnerable whisper. “I know why. I probably couldn’t have done it without them - you are _dead_ if you tell them that - and… ugh. I just hate this. This day. The memories. It just reminds me of _him_. Losing him. That’s all it was.” 

_Was_. Megatron picks up on that. He pries, “And now?”

Starscream takes a deep breath. “It’s the day I said _yes_ to you.” 

Megatron kisses him. Soft, passionately, and only increasing in intensity when Starscream kisses him back desperately. He breaks apart with a broad smile, and Starscream blushes under his gaze.

“You’re so old-fashioned,” Starscream sniffles. Megatron dutifully wipes the beginnings of new tears from his eyes. “Next thing you’re going to tell me is that you didn’t kneel because your joints would’ve given out, you old fuck.” 

Megatron barks a laugh, leaning in to kiss Starscream’s nose. “Don’t you just have a way with words.” 

Starscream grins crookedly, crawling up to straddle Megatron’s lap and loops his arms around his lover’s neck. Megatron supports his position with a hand on the small of Starscream’s back and leans in until their foreheads touch. 

“ _You have enriched my life in ways I never thought to experience,_ ” Starscream echoes one of Megatron’s earlier sentiments, stealing a kiss. “Just admit you wanted to settle down in your old age. You’re not going to find a piece of ass like mine anywhere else.” 

Arrogant as that statement may be, there’s some truth to it. Megatron rolls his eyes playfully, indulging Starscream with a smirk of his own. His hand travels lower, squeezing a handful of that ‘piece of ass’. Starscream squeaks. “This is what I’ll have to put up with for the remainder of my life,” his exasperation is all in good fun. 

“You signed up for it,” Starscream grins wickedly. He purposefully grinds down in Megatron’s lap and the older man shudders. “Your weird kinks aside, we should celebrate. Don’t you think so?” 

Megatron chuckles. “You’ll think twice about calling me old, Starscream,” he teases, flipping their positions. Starscream spreads his legs and invites Megatron to settle between them, wriggling his hips enticingly. Megatron rumbles approvingly. 

“Oh,” the young man purrs, “we’ll see about _that_.” 

* * *

When all is said and done, Starscream lays an exhausted heap on top of Megatron’s chest. He’s once again threading his fingers through Starscream’s curls, earning him noises that tug at his heart with how _illegally cute_ they are. Starscream kicks up the blankets with a foot and Megatron drags them all the way up, just to Starscream’s neck. 

Starscream flashes a peek at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Five minutes before midnight.

He nuzzles against Megatron’s neck and draws a deep breath.

“...Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Megatron could’ve died happily right then and there. 

He settles on a passionate kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> That smut fic I've promised as continuation is up! It's the next one in the Humanformers AU series; a separate fic. You'll have to be an archive user to read it, though! 
> 
> (catch me on twitter @PeacefulTyranny!) 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
